


Explanations

by Jevil_Joss



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: I finally get some answers.





	Explanations

**Author's Note:**

> For this fan fiction to make sense, it is recommended you read As the Petals Fall and An Interesting Conversation. Of Gods and Men has no link to the rest of the series.

I sat on my porch, sipping cocoa, when I heard a noise that was, unfortunately, recognizable. I sighed as Sylvia Rose stepped out of an inter-dimensional portal onto my porch. 

"Don't you think you could go anywhere else?" I asked dryly. In response, Sylvia fell over onto hands and knees and vomited blood onto my porch. I jumped to my feet. Sylvia fell over onto her back. Her glaive was out, held loosely in bloodied fingers. My eyes traveled along to her stomach, where a small slit existed in her shirt. Blood leaked out of an open wound. The blood had red lines flowing through it. 

"Rosetta," Sylvia croaked. 

"Son of a bitch," I muttered, picking up Sylvia and carrying her into my house. I set her down on my sofa, hoping the blood wouldn't stain, and sat back. 

"I'll...I'll be fine," Sylvia gasped. Her glaive fell to the ground. "I'll...I'll heal in about an hour."

I fished through a drawer, pulling out my old revolver and taking sentry by the doorway. I'd read a lot about Rosetta in Sylvia's journal. I knew the gun wouldn't do anything, but it was the principal of the thing. 

"She's not following me," Sylvia said, then coughed up some more blood. "She's had plenty of other opportunities to kill me."

I sighed, throwing the gun aside and walking over to Sylvia. I lifted her shirt, surveying the wound. It was a small wound, but it wasn't the size that worried me. Red lines glowed through the skin around the wound. "I don't think I have any disinfectant good enough for that," I commented. 

Sylvia flinched. "Whatever Sylvia's sword does, it appears to kill everything around it--including germs."

"Ah." I noticed that the couch underneath Sylvia had blood on it. That meant that the wound had gone all the way through to the other side. As I watched, the red lines slowly began to fade, and the wound started closing. I took a step back, sitting down. "Please explain." 

"I fought Rosetta. She kicked my ass." Sylvia laughed, then coughed. "One of these days, I'm going to kill her."

"Who is Rosetta?"

She looked at me. 

"Your journal talks about almost everyone but you. I get the one story about you--you, cop Ruby, and Rosetta. Who are you? Who is Rosetta? Is she a version of Ruby? You know, _Rose_tta?"

Sylvia sighed. "Roughly five hundred years ago, Rosetta appeared. She cut down half a city because she was bored. Everyone who tried to stop her was killed. Ravenwing, the organization in charge of stopping people like her, was baffled. Rosetta had the ability to bring time to a snail's pace around her. She could still move at full speed, and she's already impossibly fast. In addition, her healing is faster than mine. I shot her one time, and she'd healed from the wound by the time the bolt went through to the other side of her. In addition, there's the fact that any wound she inflicts with her sword doesn't heal. People with exceptionally powerful souls can survive. And her final ability...if she dies, she reincarnates in a random, nearby dimension the next day, fully healed, without any cool down, without any drawbacks." Sylvia looked at me. "She's immortal. People have killed her, she just comes back. It doesn't even afford anyone a break from her, because she reincarnates the next day."

"Hmm. Overpowered."

"Yeah, kind of." Sylvia sat up, feeling her stomach. The wound had scabbed over. I frowned at her. "So why are you trying to kill her, if it doesn't do anything?"

Sylvia looked at me. "She killed someone important to me, and there was nothing I could do to stop her. So I'm not going to stop until I can take her in a fight."

I nodded. "Ah. Vengeance. The ultimate motive." I rose, picking up my revolver from the floor. I noticed that safety was on. Cursing myself, I wiped it off with a napkin and put it back in its drawer. "And who are you?"

"I am Sylvia Rose. I went on my first trip through dimensions when I was ten, as was custom, and I took a liking to it."

"Custom?"

"In my world, inter-dimensional travel isn't just some mythical impossibility. In fact, it is quite common. Everyone capable of doing it has silver eyes." She thumbed towards her face. I took a good look at that face. Not quite Ruby Rose's face--nose too high, eyes too close together, and she was thinner than Ruby, but more muscled. 

"So, am I going to get more stories with you in them?" I asked. 

"Perhaps." 

"How do you see your story ending?" I asked. 

She didn't answer for a long time. "Me and Rosetta, dead and gone, forever. If I get the chance, if I find out how, I will kill her forever, even if I die myself."

"Ah. Petty vengeance."

She glared at me. "Petty? She's a murderer."

"Sylvia, I've seen your type before. Nothing is motivating you but desire for Rosetta's blood, and no motive is worse than vengeance. Yes, petty vengeance." I leaned backwards. 

"Maybe so." She chuckled. "Maybe so."


End file.
